Dracula (2013 TV Series)
|image = Dracula 2013 title card.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = |Row 1 title = IMDb Ref |Row 1 info = tt2933678 |Row 2 title = Creators |Row 2 info = Cole Haddon Daniel Knauff |Row 3 title = Composer |Row 3 info = Trevor Morris |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = Jonathan Rhys Meyers Jessica De Gouw Thomas Kretschmann Victoria Smurfit Oliver Jackson-Cohen Nonso Anozie Katie McGrath |Row 5 title = Production company |Row 5 info = Universal Television Carnival Films Flame Ventures Playground Entertainment |Row 6 title = Distributor |Row 6 info = NBCUniversal Television Distribution |Row 7 title = Seasons |Row 7 info = 1 |Row 8 title = Episodes |Row 8 info = 10 |Row 9 title = First Airdate |Row 9 info = October 25, 2013 |Row 10 title = Last Airdate |Row 10 info = January 24, 2014}} Dracula is a British-American horror drama television series. The series, a reimagining of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula, was produced by London-based Carnival Films; it aired in the United States on NBC and in the United Kingdom on Sky Living. It was created by Cole Haddon and Daniel Knauff, while Daniel Knauff served as showrunner and head writer. The series was shot in Budapest. Prior to the series premiere, NBC released an animated web companion entitled Dracula Rising, which serves as a prequel that depicts the origin story of the titular character. The series was given a straight-to-series commitment of ten episodes. It was canceled after one season. Premise The series introduces Dracula as he arrives in London posing as Alexander Grayson, an American entrepreneur who maintains that he wants to bring modern science to Victorian society. In reality, he hopes to wreak revenge on the Order of the Dragon, a power-hungry organisation who ruined his life centuries earlier. Abraham Van Helsing, who has freed Dracula from the prison the Order placed him in, is also out for revenge on the Order and the two have formed an uneasy alliance. However, their plans are complicated when Dracula falls in love with Mina Murray, a woman who seems to be a reincarnation of his dead wife. Cast and characters Main cast *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Vlad Tepes/Dracula/Alexander Grayson *Jessica De Gouw as Mina Murray/Ilona, a medical student and the reincarnation of Dracula's long-dead wife. *Thomas Kretschmann as Abraham Van Helsing, Mina's lecturer at university and a former member of the Order of the Dragon. Kretschmann previously played Dracula in the 2012 Italian horror film, Dracula 3D. *Victoria Smurfit as Jayne Wetherby, a fashionable huntswoman who is immediately enticed by the king of vampires. *Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Jonathan Harker, a gauche journalist who is desperate to climb the ranks of aristocracy. *Nonso Anozie as R.M. Renfield, Dracula's loyal confidant and keeper of secrets. *Katie McGrath as Lucy Westenra, a rich society girl who harbors secret romantic feelings for Mina, her best friend. Recurring cast *Ben Miles as Browning, the leader of the Order of the Dragon. *Robert Bathurst as Lord Thomas Davenport *Miklós Bányai as Szabo, Harker's friend and former co-worker at the newspaper. *Phil McKee as Joseph Kowalski, Grayson's head technician. *Anthony Calf as Dr. William Murray, Mina's father and the director of Bethlem Royal Hospital. *Jemma Redgrave as Minerva Westenra, Lucy's mother. *Tamer Hassan as Kaha Ruma aka "The Moroccan". Awards and nominations Episodes See also *Dracula (synopsis) References External links *Official website *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2296682 Dracula] at IMDb *[https://www.tv.com/shows/dracula Dracula] at TV.com Category:TV series